Innocence
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: Le combat fratricide va commencer. Se passe pendant shippuden de l'épisodes 134 à 141. Résume nul mais je savais pas trop quoi mettre


_**Bonjour bonjour,**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto appartient à Masashi KISHIMOTO mais le personnage de Nanao m'appartient elle est le résultat de mon imagination.**_

 _ **Résume: Le combat entre Sasuke et Itachi vu et perçus par Nanao**_

 _ **Rating: T se passe pendant shippuden épisode 134 à 141 combat Sasuke/Itachi avec les flash back qui vont avec.**_

 _ **Paring: . .. Inéxistant**_

 _ **Genre: Poésie/Drame/Family**_

 _ **Song: Innocence d'Avril Lavigne lien: watch?v=8xoG0Xv3vs0**_

* * *

 **INNOCENCE**

 **Waking up I see that everything is ok**  
 _Me réveillant je vois que tout va bien_

 _Le combat final va commencer. Il est venu pour toi. Pour te tuer._

 _Il est devenu fort, il est devenu terriblement fort assez pour tuer Orochimaru et ainsi pour pouvoir te tuer toi._

 **The first time in my life and now it's so great**  
 _Pour la première fois de ma vie c'est si bon maintenant_

 _Cela fait des années qu'il te chercher et aujourd'hui il t'a enfin trouver. Ce cauchemar dans lequel tu l'as enfermer va bientôt prendre fin._

 _Un seul de vous deux me reviendra,_

 _Un seul de vous deux restera en vie._

 **Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**  
 _Lentement je regarde autour et je suis stupéfaite_

 _Ce moment que tu as tant attendu est sur le point de se réaliser, vous m'avez tout les deux interdits d'intervenir ou même de venir. Vous disiez que cela ne me concerner pas.  
Le ciel tremble, c'est le signal... _

**I think about the little things that make life great**  
 _Je pense aux petites choses qui rendent la vie si belle_

 _Je n'ai eu de cesse de redouter la venue de ce jour._

 _Itachi toi notre ainé, toi qui autrefois était le fils aimé et chéri ainsi que la fièrté de notre clan,_

 _Tu vas mourir, pour nous avoir protéger._

 _Pleins de souvenir me reviennes_

 **I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
 _Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose_

 _Tant de souvenirs que je ne souhaiterai changer pour rien au monde, tout ces souvenirs heureux vont bientôt être recouvert de sang._

 **This is the best feeling**  
 _C'est le meilleur sentiment_

 _Flash Back_

 _C'est moi dit Itachi agé de 10ans_

 _Itachi ! Nii-san ! S'écria deux enfants de 5ans_

 _Te voilà ! Je suis bien content ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Qu'et ce que tu as envie de faire aujourd'hui Dit Sasuke_

 _Voyons Sasuke Nanao vous savez bien que votre grand frere doit faire ses devoirs pour l'académie ! Vous irez jouer dehors ensuite Entervient Mikoto_

 _Oh ! Huuum... dit Sasuke_

 _ça va je ferai mes devoirs apres en plus ils sont facils répondit l'ainé pour faire plaisir a ses cadets_

 _Ouais ! Cria les deux gamins_

 _Tres bien soupira Mikoto_

 **This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_  
 **This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
 _Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_  
 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _Sasuke trouver ! S'écria la seule fille de la fratrie_

 **I found a place so safe, not a single tear**  
 _J'ai trouvé un endroit si sûr, plus une simple larme_

 _Ou Nii-san a t il bien pu se cacher ? Questionna Sasuke en regardant autour de lui_

 _Sasuke regarde murmura Nanao en désignant un arbre_

 _Héhé ! TROUVER ITACHI ! Cria le petit Uchiwa en sautant partout_

 _On a encore gagnés compléta la brune_

 _C'est bien vous etes très forts tout les deux mais essayer encore ! Souris Itachi en disparaissant_

 _Tricheur c'est pas du jeu hurla les deux benjamins_

 **The first time in my life and now it's so clear**  
 _Pour la première fois de ma vie maintenant tout est si clair_  
 **Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**  
 _J'appartiens à cette calme sensation, je suis si heureuse ici_

 _Dit papa ? interrogea Sasuke_

 _Hum ? répondit Fugaki_

 _Aujourd'hui ont a jouer avec Itachi et il a utiliser la technique de clonage pour nous échapper commença a expliquer Sasuke_

 _Et Sasuke dit que c'est de la triche et on aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses termina Nanao_

 _Tu maitrices deja cette technique fiston? Demanda Fugaku_

 _Itachi-nii tu veux bien nous apprendre cette technique après manger ? S'écria Sasuke_

 _Et les devoirs ?! Intervient Mikoto un peu irritée_

 _Désolé Sasuke. La prochaine fois d'accord ? Dit la Belette en dennant une pichenette a son petit frère_

 **It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**  
 _C'est si fort et maintenant je suis sincère avec moi-même_  
 **I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
 _Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose_  
 **This is the best feeling**  
 _C'est le meilleur sentiment_

 _Sasuke ! Nanao ! Il est l'heure de rentrer ! Cria Itachi_

 _Mais tu as promis de nous apprendre de nouvelle technique de shurikens bouda Sasuke_

 _Oui je sais mais j'ai des choses importantes a faire demain. Je dois me préparer. Dit Itachi en commencant a se lever_

 _Tu parles tu n'es qu'un menteur continua de bouder Sasuke_

 _Excuse moi Sasuke la prochaine fois cest promis. Promit Itachi_

 _Regarde un peu ça Grand-Frère ! S'ecria Sasuke en s'élançant vers les cibles_

 _Attention Sasuke ! Prévient Nanao_

Eh! attends reviens ! Je te préviens si tu fais des bêtises je... Prévient également Itachi avant de s'élancer vers son jeune frère qui venait de se blesser à la jambe

 _Grand-Frère on s'entrainera encore aux lancer de shurikens ? Demanda Sasuke percher sur le dos de son frere_

 _Bien sur mais on me confie de plus en plus de missions et noublies pas que vous rentrer a l'académie demain. Alors j'ai bien peu quon ai plus beaucoup de temps a passer ensemble. Annonça la Belette_

 _Ce n'est pas grave tant que l'on peut se voir de temps en temps. répondit Nanao_

 **This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_  
 **This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
 _Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_  
 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _C'est rare que deux frères soit aussi proche que nous tu sais, mais un jour le petit frère doit dépasser le grand c'est comme ça dit Itachi en regardant la mare aux poissons dans le jardin_

 **It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
 _C'est cette état de bonheur à quoi tu penses qui te fait rêver_  
 **It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
 _C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressents_

 _Quoi qu'il arrive je veux que vou s'achiez que je serai toujours avec vous. Continua t il_

 **It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**  
 _C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _Meme ci c'est en tant qu'obstacle que vous devez depasser meme ci vous en veniez a me détester plus que tout. Eh oui ça serre a ça un grand frère termina t il_

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
 _C'est cet état de bonheur à quoi tu penses qui te fait rêver_  
 **It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
 _C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressents_

 _Désolé Sasuke c'était la derniere fois. Dit Itachi avant de s'écrouler_

 **It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**  
 _C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _C'est fini. Le combat est fini. Tu t'es écrouler, Sasuke a gagné._

 _tu vas rendre ton dernier souffle mais je veux te voi une dernierre fois avant que tu t'en ailles._

 _Je m'approche de vos corps je commene par Sasuke, il respire encore. mais toi tu es a bout tu vas mourrir._

 _Je pose ta tete sur mes cuisses, ta tete entre mes mains je ne te regarde pas car sinon je mourrai consumer par la Lumière Céleste._

 _Je sais que lorsque plus rien croisant ton regards brulera cela signifira.. Ta mort!_

 **It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**  
 _C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _ **Itachi...**_

 _Pourquoi maintenant?_

 _ **Itachi...**_

 _Tout ces souvenirs qui me reviennent,_

 _ **I..ta..chi...**_

 _Je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent_

 _Non ne disparais pas en même temps qu'eux!_

 _Ne meurs pas ! Je t'en prie ne meurs pas !_

 _ **RESTE AVEC MOI! ITACHI ! ai je hurler sans m'en rendre compte**_

 **This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, elle t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _Des larme coules de mes joues je ne peu_ _t pas_ _m'arrêter_ _co_ _mme la pluie qui s'abat sur nous._

 _Pourquoi pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir éloigner du clan ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Si seulement j'avais essayer de les seulement j'avais tout expliquer a Sasuke. Si seulement j'avais ete plus grande._

 **This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, s'il-te plaît ne pars pas_  
 **Cause I need you now**  
 _Parce que j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_

 _Si seulement... Si seulement..._

 _Si seulement j'avais été plus forte_

 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _Un long moment est passer avant que je réalise que tout était définitivement fini. Tu as rendue ton dernier souffle depuis longtemps maintenant._

 _Tu es mort, le sourire au levre. Tu allais enfin pouvoir te reposer._

 _Itachi_

 **This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_

 _Jusqu'au bout... Jusqu'au bout je protégerai ta mémoire._

 **This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
 _Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_

 _Jusqu'au bout je le protégerai._

 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _Jusqu'au bout je protégerai Sasuke, Nii-san._

 _Je t'en fais la promesse._

 _Ai je penser en levant la tête vers le ciel qui te pleurait toujours._

* * *

 _Ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto :)_

 _j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, si c'est le cas n'hésiter pas a laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

 _Je posterai 2 autres fic qui sont les mêmes que cela la sauf que cette fois elles seront du point de vue de Sasuke et d'Itachi_


End file.
